


What Returns and What Is Taken

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween Prompts 2018 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Character Death, F/M, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux is Not Nice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mental Coercion, No Lube, No one deserved any of this, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Bone and flesh are easily mended. But a soul? That requires sacrifice. Even then, what returns is not always what was taken. Are you willing to risk that? Remember, nothing can be given unless something is taken.“Then take my hands, my feet, take my heart, even my own soul!” Kylo begged. “Take half of my life if you have to. Take all of it. Just bring him back to me!”ORHux dies in battle and Kylo can't live without him so he attempts to bring him back with the power of the Dark Side. It doesn't go well.





	What Returns and What Is Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly combining the Law of Equivalent Exchange from "Fullmetal Alchemist" with elements of Stephen King's "Pet Cemetery". 
> 
> Make sure to check the tags for anything that might make you uncomfortable. I don't get super graphic with the descriptions, but enough is there that it could be uncomfortable or triggering for some.

Hux slid his gloves from his hands and removed his blaster from its holster. The  _ Finalizer _ , his precious First Order; all of it was in flames but Hux was not going to die without a fight. 

The hours in the Academy simulator came back to him as he fired his blaster for the first time since he'd made lieutenant. His enemies fell at his feet until the cartridge was empty. His knife slid from its sheath in his sleeve and he screamed like an animal. His knife became a set of claws as he ripped through the Resistance and all he saw was the color red. It had been years since Hux had felt this alive. Even after the first blaster bolt to the left shoulder, he didn't stop. He relished the pain and allowed it to fill him with mindless power. 

The second bolt rendered his right arm useless and the third ripped through his left knee cap, causing him to collapse. The fourth just missed his heart. Then, they left him to die. 

It was almost too late by the time Kylo found him. His words of victory died on his lips as he collapsed beside the wounded general.  _ His _ general. 

“Hux,” he pleaded, cradling his head. “Hux, hold on. Hold on. I've got you. I’ve got you, Hux. You’ll be okay. Do you hear me?” 

Kylo screamed for help, his eyes still on Hux despite being clouded by tears. 

“Hux. Hux, I need you. I need you to stay with me. I can't do this on my own. I need you. Hux, I love you. I love you, baby. Please, stay with me and we’ll build our empire. Just like we planned. Remember?” 

Hux’s eyes closed. 

“No! No, Hux! You can't die on me! You promised me that you wouldn't-!” His voice broke and tears flooded down his cheeks. “Armitage...please...please, come back to me. I love you.” 

Kylo raised his head and he released his rage into the Force. “Give. Him. Back!” he screamed. He waited and heard nothing. “Please,” he whispered, “please give him back to me. He’s all I’ve got left.” 

**_What you are asking carries a heavy price._ **

Kylo didn't care who or what was addressing him. All he knew was it was offering him a thread of hope. “I will pay it. Just give him back to me.” 

**_Bone and flesh are easily mended. But a soul? That requires sacrifice. Even then, what returns is not always what was taken. Are you willing to risk that? Remember, nothing can be given unless something is taken._ **

“Then take my hands, my feet, take my heart, even my own soul!” Kylo begged. “Take half of my life if you have to. Take all of it. Just bring him back to me!” 

A cold energy took hold of Kylo, draining his limbs of feeling and the Force from his body. Hux's body began to blur around the edges of Kylo’s vision before everything went dark. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Kylo awoke several hours later submerged in a bacta tank. He was delirious and the doctors pulled him out to examine him. That’s when Kylo noticed what was missing. 

His entire right leg was gone and his left stopped above the knee. Additionally, his entire left arm was gone and he was missing all but his right thumb and index finger. 

“Hux?” he croaked. 

“The general will be just fine,” one of the female doctors assured him. “He sustained a blaster bolt to the shoulder but he will make a full recovery.” 

Kylo relaxed and allowed the doctors to fuss over him. Hux was going to be okay. That was all that mattered. 

“Good,” Kylo breathed. “Don’t let him see me until I’ve recovered.” 

“Sir?” the female doctor inquired. 

“I don’t want him to see me like this,” Kylo explained. 

The doctor nodded and Kylo demanded that prosthetic limbs be created to replace the ones he’d lost. 

“They’ll take time, sir,” the doctor said nervously.

“Make them as quickly as you can,” Kylo replied. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Hux was discharged from medbay a day later, but something still felt off. The doctors claimed it was likely a side-effect from how much blood he’d lost before Kylo found him, but that wasn’t a satisfactory answer for Hux. He felt as if something  _ in _ him was off balance. Like a holoframe that hadn’t been hung perfectly level, or a chair moved two centimeters to the right of its normal spot; he  _ knew _ something was wrong, but couldn’t say what. Perhaps he could figure it out what it was if his stomach wasn’t constantly growling. 

Ever since he’d woken up in medbay, Hux had been unable to satisfy his appetite. Plates of food had been brought in for him and he’d licked each of them clean, only to demand more. The doctors had taken it as a good sign, but Hux wasn’t so sure. Somehow, it felt connected to the imbalance within him. 

“Maybe Ren will know,” Hux reasoned with himself as he walked. 

The doctors had told him that Kylo had been seriously wounded in the battle and that it would take at least another day for him to be recovered enough to leave medbay. 

“Good to see you recovered,” Phasma’s voice commented.

Hux looked up and was struck by a sweet aroma coming from the reflective armor. It was almost sickeningly sweet, but at the same time, enticing and Hux felt his mouth water. “Hello, Phasma,” he smiled broadly. 

“Are you feeling alright?” she inquired. 

“Never better,” Hux replied, taking a step towards her. “Did you get a new perfume?” 

Phasma stared at him. “Excuse  me?” 

Hux’s smile widened and he backed her against the wall. “You smell  _ amazing _ ,” he whispered. “Why don’t you come back to my chambers?” 

“Aren’t you and Kylo…?” Phasma inquired. 

“Phasma,” Hux scoffed. “We know how to keep secrets.” 

Phasma hesitated. 

“Phasma, come with me to my chambers,” Hux said.

There was something warm and inviting in his voice that made Phasma want to change her mind. She had never thought of Hux like that, in fact, she rarely thought of men like that. And yet, she couldn’t resist the urge to obey. 

“Come on,” Hux ordered and Phasma fell into step behind him. 

Once in his quarters, Hux locked the door, which sounded an alarm bell in Phasma’s mind. 

“Relax,” Hux mused, “and strip. I want to see what you hide under that armour.” 

Phasma wanted to leave. Something was wrong with Hux. He would  _ never _ act like this, especially not with her. But his voice was so warm and inviting that it overid her protestations. Her body relaxed and she slowly stripped her armour from her body until she was completely naked. 

“Delicious,” Hux praised, licking his lips as he began to undress. 

Phasma watched him nervously and contemplated running past him and out the door. Hux was smaller than her and weaker; it would not take much to overpower him. 

“Lay down for me,” Hux ordered, his voice sweet. “On your stomach.” 

Phasma walked to the bed and Hux followed close behind. His right hand brushed Phasma’s ass then grabbed at the meat of it. She gasped and he pushed her onto the bed. Phasma tried to roll over but Hux grabbed her shoulders and forced her down with more strength than she expected from him. 

“You  _ will _ obey me,” Hux hissed in the shell of her ear. “Now, lay still.” 

“I...will obey you and lay still,” Phasma mindlessly affirmed. 

Hux repositioned himself and unceremoniously ran his tongue along the crease of Phasma’s ass. It felt cold and stiff against Phasma’s skin and she screamed in protest, but her body would not move. She felt Hux’s hands spread her cheeks before his tongue was pushed inside her. 

“Ah! Stop!” she ordered. 

Hux paused and for a moment appeared to obey. Phasma exhaled heavily and was on the brink of tears. Something was  _ horribly _ wrong with Hux. 

“Please,” Phasma begged. 

Hux pressed his lips to her ass then parted his lips to swirl his tongue along the soft skin. 

“Hux,” Phasma pleaded.

His teeth sank into the meat of her ass and Phasma screamed. She tried to fight him, to twist her body, to kick him; something,  _ anything _ , but her limbs would not respond. He bit in deeper and she wailed as tears poured down her cheeks. 

“Stop,” she sobbed.

Hux removed his teeth from her ass and pressed his body against hers. “Oh, Phasma,” he moaned in her ear. “You’re absolutely  _ delicious _ .” 

Phasma felt some of her own blood transfer from Hux’s mouth to the shell of her ear and she tried once again to get away from him. 

“Why are you fighting me?” Hux inquired playfully. 

Phasma managed to turn her head away from him. 

“Phasma?” he mused with a smile. 

She shook her head and he flipped her on her back. 

“Oh, Phasma,” Hux giggled. “You’re so delicious, I think I’m going to eat you alive.” 

Phasma’s blood ran cold; Hux had lost his mind. His eyes were shining with malice and glee and the grin on his face was almost too broad to be humanly possible. And the blood on his lips and mouth only added to his unhinged appearance. 

Hux stretched out his hand and a knife from his kitchenette flew into it. “Good news, Phasma, I think I finally found something to satisfy my appetite.” 

Phasma screamed and the sound eventually became recognizable as, “HELP!” 

“Stop that, now,” Hux ordered.

Her vocal cords stilled and Phasma began to tremble with fear. 

“I guess the first thing to go will be your tongue,” Hux said cheerfully. “Now, Phasma, be a dear and open wide for me.” 

She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to and she was going to  _ fight _ him on this. Hux was initially puzzled by this before a crooked grin tugged at his mouth. 

“Fine, I guess we’ll go for the liver,” he sighed. 

Phasma watched him position the knife and screamed at it bit into her skin. 

“You’re going to taste  _ so good _ ,” Hux said gleefully as he worked. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Sir, you’re not well enough to leave,” one of the doctors protested the next day as Kylo hobbled towards the doors of medbay. 

“I’m not staying here any longer,” Kylo returned. 

“Supreme Leader, I do not authorize you to-”

Kylo rounded on her. “You will discharge me,” he said, enfusing his words with the influence of the Force. 

“I will...No! You are not well enough to leave!” the doctor returned.

Kylo tried again and was met with success. 

As he walked away from medbay, Kylo had to reluctantly admit to himself that he  _ shouldn’t _ be walking. His new robotic limbs were covered in synthetic flesh, and his muscles ached from where the limbs had been attached, resulting in him grunting with each step. But he couldn’t wait another day. Every fiber of his being longed to see Hux. To take him in his arms and override the horrible memory of Hux dying in his arms. Kylo needed to feel Hux’s skin against his, to know his kiss, and take his cum as they fucked each other into bliss. 

Hux’s door was locked when Kylo tried to gain entry, so he pressed the call button. 

“Baby,” Kylo whispered, “it’s me, open up.” 

He heard the door unlock and he stepped inside. 

A strong chemical smell overpowered him, and he stumbled in the thirty-percent light. 

“Hux? Baby?” Kylo called. 

The door to the refresher opened and Hux strode out. He was completely naked, his hair was disheveled, and his cock stood tall against his abdomen. He gave Kylo a wide grin and sauntered over to kiss him. 

“Hux,” Kylo moaned, cupping the ginger’s ass. 

“Oh, Kylo, I’ve missed you,” Hux gasped, sucking at Kylo’s neck. 

Kylo chuckled. “I can see that,” he mused, grabbing Hux’s cock. 

Hux moaned loudly and began grinding into Kylo’s hand. “Oh, kriff! I’ve been _so_ _hard_ since yesterday.” 

“Then let me help you,” Kylo seductively whispered in Hux’s ear. 

Hux kissed Kylo’s neck and wrapped his legs around Kylo’s hips, all while grinding against him. Kylo happily took Hux to the bed and quickly shed his clothes before taking Hux’s cock in his mouth. 

“More,” Hux moaned, “I need more.” 

Kylo pulled his mouth off and took Hux’s cock in hand, “Tell me what you need.” 

“I need to be inside you,” Hux replied. 

“Okay, baby,” Kylo whispered, kissing him. He wrapped his free arm around Hux and flipped them over so Hux was on top. Kylo spread his legs and guided Hux’s cock to his opening. 

“Could...could you flip over?” Hux inquired, thrusting into Kylo’s hand. 

Kylo smiled at him, “Sure.” 

Hux moaned when presented with Kylo’s ass and pressed in without preamble. Kylo cried out against the pain but soon relaxed into it as Hux rode him. 

“Oh, Hux!” Kylo breathed. “Yes!” 

He lasted longer than normal, but it wasn’t long before Hux came deep in Kylo’s ass. And came. And came until his cum was pouring out of Kylo. 

“Hux?” Kylo called nervously. 

Hux moaned, “So-sorry. Oh, Kylo, I was so  _ full _ I just….” 

When he was finally wrung out, Hux carefully climbed off Kylo and grabbed a warm cloth from the refresher to clean him up. As he worked, his stomach growled loudly and Kylo chuckled. 

“Sounds like you’ve worked up an appetite, baby,” he mused. 

“I have,” Hux agreed, setting the cloth aside. “I seem to be doing that quite a bit recently.” 

“What do you mean?” Kylo inquired, sitting up.

“I’ve been feeling...off kilter since I woke up in medbay,” Hux confessed. “My appetite has increased...my cock won’t stay soft...and...I feel even more disregard for people than normal.” 

_ “‘What returns is not always what was taken’ that’s what it told me when I asked for Hux back”  _ Kylo thought, taking Hux’s hand in his. “It will be okay, baby,” he said aloud. “We’ll work through this.” 

Hux slid onto Kylo’s lap and wrapped his body around Kylo’s. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Now that they weren’t fucking, Kylo began to notice other things that were off about Hux. His body smelt strongly of chemicals and his skin was colder than normal and had an ashy appearance. 

“You’re freezing, baby,” Kylo said. “Let’s get you a blanket.” 

“Am I?” Hux inquired, snuggling closer. “I hadn’t noticed.” 

“Baby, you need to let me up so I can get a blanket,” Kylo whispered. 

Hux growled in disapproval and his nails dug into Kylo’s back. 

“Ouch! Hux!” Kylo protested. 

Hux looked up at him with a grin that made Kylo’s blood run cold. 

“Did that hurt?” Hux inquired mockingly. “I’m  _ sorry _ .” 

Kylo tried to push Hux away but found that Hux’s grip on him was too strong. 

“You’re staying right here with me,” Hux declared. “Right Kylo? You  _ will _ stay here with me?” 

“I  _ will _ stay here with you,” Kylo puppeted before realizing what Hux had done. “How did you?” 

Hux giggled, “I don’t know! I seem to be able to do all  _ kinds _ of things now.” 

“Like what?” Kylo demanded. 

“Oh, like…” Hux smiled, summoning a knife to his hand. 

Kylo looked from Hux to the knife and back. 

“Oh!” Hux exclaimed. “Would this be a bad time to mention that I’ve eaten half the crew? That’s not a problem? Is it? I mean, it’s not  _ really _ my fault. They just taste so yummy! And they sedate my hunger for a few hours. Found that out yesterday.”

Kylo’s eyes were wide with horror. “What. Did. You. Do?”

“Well, I thought I wanted to fuck Phasma, but it turned out I just  _ really _ wanted to eat her,” Hux sighed, as if the whole thing had been one big inconvenience. “Then sweet, little Mitaka had to check on her, and well...he was just so cute, I couldn’t help myself! That’s about the time I began to figure out that eating people filled me up, but I  _ had _ to test my theory, so I went to the cantine. While I was there I  _ may _ have convinced ten or so Stormtroopers to fuck me. I mean, my cock was  _ so _ hard I just needed to fuck someone! Do you think eating them after was bad manners? Because I don’t!” 

“Hux,” Kylo breathed. “I’m so sorry.” 

Hux cocked his head to one side in confusion. 

“I did this to you,” Kylo explained, his eyes watering. “Baby, you...you died, and I couldn’t...I couldn’t bare the thought of living without you. So I sacrificed most of my limbs to get you back. I had replacements made so you wouldn’t know, but...it wasn’t supposed to be like this.” 

“You did this to me?” Hux whispered.

Kylo nodded. “I did, and I’m so sorry, baby.” 

“I know you are,” Hux mused before sliding his knife between Kylo’s ribs.

“Hux…” Kylo gasped.

“Sorry, but you smell so good, I just couldn’t help it,” Hux pouted. 

“Take what’s left of me,” Kylo whispered. “It’s yours.” 

“Thanks!” Hux winked. 

Kylo closed his eyes and welcomed the pain of Hux’s knife.  _ “I offered up my hands, my feet, my heart, and even my own soul to bring you back. I even offered my life...now, it’s yours to take. Along with the rest of me.” _

Hux cut Kylo open and greedily devoured him, saving the heart for last. When he finished it, he felt his own heart stutter then stop. In his last moments of consciousness, Hux heard a voice; 

**_He offered up so much for you._ **

**_But it was not enough._ **

**_Now, you have eaten the lifeforce that was sustaining you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo's lifeforce was what was keeping Hux 'alive' and allowed Hux to access some of Kylo's Force abilities.


End file.
